Because I Love You
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: She was the one that hid behind the scenes. She was always there, yet never noticed. She was well recognized in her daily guise. But no one ever knew the REAL her. No one even RECOGNIZED the real her. HPDM SLASH: REPOSTED
1. Her Name: Dracelle

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXX September 1, 2000 XXXXX

She was the one that hid behind the scenes.  
She was always there, yet never noticed.  
She was well recognized in her daily guise.  
But no one ever knew the REAL her.  
No one even RECOGNIZED the real her.

She was the bane of Harry Potter's existence.  
She was the key to Harry Potter's happiness.  
She hated Harry Potter with a passion.  
She loved Harry Potter more than herself (gasp!)

Her name: Dracelle Snape.

But would anyone ever know that?

Hell no. She was called 'Draco Malfoy'

"Stupid crossbreeds. Damn parents. Stupid Veela's, bloody Vampires, FUCKING ELVES!" Dracelle cursed to herself.

XXXXX


	2. INCOMING

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXX SEPTEMBER 9TH 1989 XXXXX

"Lucius! Please, please stay! I-I need you," a very pregnant Narcissia Malfoy begged. Lucius regarded his wife for a moment.

"Don't be weak woman," he snarled. "You, OUT!" he screamed at the two present house elves, they scattered immediately. Lucius sneered at his wife one last time before throwing off the lights and leaving Narcissia completely alone. Alone, and giving birth to their first child.

'_And last'_ she thought_. 'There in NO WAY I am going to do this for _him_ again'_

Suddenly an indescribably painful contraction ripped through her body.

"SHIT!" she screamed, so unlike a Malfoy. Though, at the moment, being a "Malfoy" was the least of her worries.

'_...Wait...'_

'_...So that's why he told the...'_

'_...Does that mean...'_

'_...Could he—'_

"FUCKING SHIT!" she screamed.

'_...It's possible...'_

'_Did he tell the elves to leave because he knew that I would begin acting un-Malfoy like in "public" and then have to kill me? Perhaps he did care for—'_

"MERLIN DAMNIT!"

And so the pain continued, Narcissia Black-Malfoy sat through seven and a half hours of childbirth. Some of the curses she came out with, she wasn't sure THE DARK LORD knew of. And so it finally ended with an anti-climatic push and an _almost_ unheard cry. How. Fitting. Leave it to a Malfoy.

Narcissia sighed and took a shot at the difficult task of moving. When that proved to be fruitless, she grabbed the spare wand from underneath her pillow and levitated the small child to her.

Oh, she was beautiful, with her dark, obsidian eyes and her nice dark hair...Wait...

HER?

DARK EYES?

DARK HAIR?

"Oh. Shit. Lucius is going to KILL me. Uhh, what do I do, what do I do!" Narcissia panicked. First of all, the child was not Lucius'. Second, the child was a girl. WONDERFUL! Just peachy...

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed. Suddenly, the child giggled. Now most of you think it is impossible for a child to even smile when they are born, but this child is a Malfoy, a different brood. They could probably walk within three days of birth if they really wanted to.

Narcissia regarded the young child again (whom she had pushed aside moments before in disgust of herself.) For some odd reason, the child was suddenly a boy! And had blonde hair!

"Oh! Thank Merlin! It was only a delusion! Okay, he won't kill me then," she smiled at the baby... who gave her a weird look. Before her eyes, the child turned back into the beautiful girl with black hair and nearly-black eyes. Then back again!

"...Oh, my baby!" she whispered. "My clever, clever baby! How did you ever know?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. The child turned back into the girl and giggled.

"I planned on naming you Draco Malfoy, in remembrance of your late grandfather. So I shall. HOWEVER, when it is only you and I, you will be called... Dracelle... Yes! Perfect! How do you like Dracelle child?"

The baby giggled again and kicked her adorable little feet. Her mother picked her up lovingly and snuggled into her (still gory) chin. She pulled back (with gore now on her nose) and looked at her baby with an expression only a mother could have after nine long months of carrying said child. The child —Dracelle— Wrinkled up her cute button nose and sniffed. A look of confusion passed on her face as her chest began to heave; she looked at her mother for help, then—

"Achoo!" came her adorable wittle sneeze! The baby blinked twice, as if trying to figure out what had just happened. When she realized no harm had been done, she giggled and clapped her hands together.

Suddenly the room's doors were flung open... And baby "Draco" appeared again.

"Well, woman?" Lucius Malfoy snarled. Narcissia looked terrified at first, but when she regarded the baby she realized the little bugger had turned back into her darling little boy.

"H-His name is Draco, sir," she replied shakily.

"Good! Damn right it should be," he snarled, but a trace of a smile graced his lips. "Well, what are you waiting for woman? Get him cleaned up already!" Lucius snarled.

"Okay sir," she replied. Lucius left, slamming the door harshly.

'_Funny, he didn't slam the door earlier...' _and then she went to cleaning the baby. As soon as Lucius left the room her darling little girl reappeared.

"What am I going to tell Severus, love?" she asked the baby quietly as she cleaned her. The baby cooed at her mother in comfort, it'll be okay, after all!


	3. Dracoella?

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXX JUNE 16TH 1994 XXXXX

"Momma, why can't Father know I am a girl?" a very cute and extremely beautiful five-year-old asked her mother.

"Because, sweet heart, if father found out he would have to kill us both," Narcissia Black-Malfoy explained to her black haired child.

"...So he doesn't love us?" the confused child asked. Narcissia laughed.

"Of course he loves us, Dracelle!" she exclaimed. "He is bound to the Dark Lord, if he shows any affection to us; the Dark Lord will regard you and I as a weakness and kill us both!"

"But that doesn't explain why no one can know I was born a female," Dracelle pointed out.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that," she said with a patient smile. "You see, when Lucius and I married, Voldemort decided that we could only have male children. I don't know why but he thought it would be disgraceful for his second-best follower to have a female. If your father knew it would be his duty as a servant of the Dark Lord to exterminate us both. You, because you are a girl, and me for failing to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes."

"...But, isn't it the man that decides what gender the child will be?" she asked curiously.

"Ah! Such a bright child! Definitely your father's daughter! Yes, it is the male who chooses whether the second chromosome is an X or a Y," Narcissia explained. Dracelle nodded and gave her beloved mother a hug.

"He knows, you know," she whispered. "Father knows that I am both genders."

"Nonsense!" Narcissia stiffened. Her daughter did not lie to her, this was bad. "We would both be dead!"

"He's known for a long time. Since before I was born. I see it in his eyes, mommy. The way he looks at me sadly. Have you ever noticed every present he's ever given me was feminine? I mean, sure, when I am Draco I have a lot of femininity stuff going on there, but still. He knows," she whispered. Tears sprang to her eyes. "He really does love us!" she exclaimed.

"...I've never thought about it that way."

"Mommy, if the Dark Lord is dead, why is Father still bound to his wishes?" Dracelle asked . (A/n her name is said Dr-a-cell, lol I got it from BeyBlade, Max's bit beast)

"Oh, no love. The Dark Lord is not dead, we just can't find him," Narcissia smiled.

"Oh... Does that mean when I start school I have to be mean, like daddy?" Dracelle asked sadly.

"...I am afraid so love, but don't worry; you can be kind when you're in the Slytherin dorms. But never EVER show ANYONE that you are a girl, it could prove to be fatal," Narcissia paused. Perhaps it was time she told her. "And not because of the Dark Lord either."

"What do you mean, mother?" Dracelle asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you are how you are?" Narcissia asked.

"Well, yes but I never dare question it without upsetting anyone. I obviously couldn't ask father," she replied. "Where does it come from, mother?"

"Please, love! You're scaring me with all that fancy talk and "Mother" stuff. You're five, act like it!" Narcissia said in mock anger. Dracelle smiled.

"Sorry Mothe—mommy."

"Better. Now, I'm sure that you are well aware by now that Lucius Malfoy is not your biological father, right?"

"Of course," she replied kindly, much like a twenty-year old princess would.

"Well, his name is... Is Severus Snape. I was in love with him back when, but I was bound by a contract made before I was born to marry Lucius. Lucius said he didn't care what boyfriends I had, as long as they didn't get in the way of giving him a child. So I continued to date Severus. The night before our wedding I...Umm... Severus and I, uh, created you," Narcissia said with a blush. Dracelle giggled.

"I know about the unicorn's and the griffin's mother!" she exclaimed. Narcissia visibly relaxed... then she tensed.

"How!" she demanded.

"Father, he told me when I was younger that I was going to be required to carry out the Malfoy name, and that I needed to learn how to uhh... Create children," she answered. Her blush matched her mother's.

"Oh. Well... Anyways, your biological father, Severus, isn't exactly human... Neither am I, really. I am a half blooded Veela, and a quarter blooded Elf. NOT house Elf. No, an ancient race that is rarely seen. They are almost extinct except for three colonies now. Only those who are related to them know where they exist. Severus was turned into a Vampire when he was sixteen, not only that he was a natural born werewolf," Narcissia explained.

"WEREWOLF!" Dracelle screamed.

"Calm down! It's alright. A natural born Werewolf is very, very rare. In cases such as these, instead of killing or biting the victim, the Werewolf mates with the human. I know, that is a very, very disturbing idea, but it happens ever two or three centuries. Actually, that is why he became a Vampire in the first place; the Vampire that bit him was near death and needed someone with strong blood. Severus agreed to help him, he had to have agreed for a natural born Werewolf is the strongest creature that exists... Well, a Vampire natural born Werewolf is more so I guess..."

"Oh."

"With all of those types of blood in you, especially the Elvin blood, it gives you extraordinary powers, like the ability to become either gender...At least that's what I gather on the subject..." she said with a shy smile. Dracelle laughed.

"Okay mother, I believe you, now what about this "and not because of the Dark Lord" stuff?" she asked.

"OH! An Elf of your nature is born with a mate, one person that that person is meant to be with, for me it was Severus, but I can't do anything about that now, can I? Anyway, Vampires also have a strong compelling instinct to find a mate, Veela's...well they go nuts without theirs, and Werewolves, once mated, would go crazy without their mate beside them... Which is actually why Severus' mother killed herself... So Severus would be free of his father... But your type of Elvin blood has a natural instinct to hide your true form, should you show your natural form to anyone other than your mate, you will be killed. It is the Elvin way; there is no way around it. It is considered indecent and wrong. I really don't want to see my little girl hurt, so just don't show anyone your true form, okay. Severus is allowed to see, Lucius too...But he can't know anyway... But no one else. Does that answer all of your questions, young one?"

"Umm, all except one. You said Father was the Dark Lord's second best follower, who is the first?" she asked.

"Why, Severus of course!" she said with a laugh.

"But I thought Severus was a spy..."

"No, not like you think. He makes Dumbledore think that he is a spy for the light, but it's mostly false information. No, he's a double spy; he really works for the Dark Lord. ..He may be evil, love, but Lord Voldemort is not that bad once you get to know him, not really. One day you will meet your uncle. Until then, just be a good girl...uhh, boy... and make sure when you start school to make fun of all of the Gryffindors," she added.

"Why?"

"Because, you are a Malfoy! You have a reputation as a Malfoy Male to keep up!"

"...Okay..."

XXXXX


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXX MARCH 7TH 2001 XXXXX

"MOMMY! MY LETTER IS HERE!" screamed a very excited Dracelle Malfoy. She suddenly changed into her male counterpart as she felt her father rapidly approaching. Lucius came flying into the room, sliding in a very un-Malfoyish like way. He came to a sudden stop and stood up straight. He smoothed over non-existent wrinkles and cleared his throat. After fixing his high collar, he regarded his "son," and his "son" regarded him right back.

"Well, let's see it stupid boy!" he snapped. Draco smiled and handed over the letter. Lucius snapped the letter from his hands and read the entire thing through four times. He was admitted with an advanced status. Not even Lucius himself had been admitted into Hogwarts with an advanced status! It was a rare thing for first-years. All it really meant is that he would go to extra classes and meet with the "advanced" club every so often. "Preposterous!" he fumed. "You have done NOTHING to deserve such a status! Though, I suppose you ARE a Malfoy, Malfoy's just have such advantages for we are the best at everything!" Draco caught the slight amusement in Lucius' eyes over his own antics.

Draco merely bowed and commented that 'yes a Malfoy should deserve such status and no he had done nothing to get such status, therefore his fore-father's achievement has placed him where a Malfoy should be, and that he would do his best to live up to his expectations.' Apparently this was the correct answer for Lucius merely smirked and said 'good boy', with a pat on the boy's head. Draco was thrilled, his father _never_ touched him! Or acknowledged his good behavior!

"Darling?" Narcissia questioned as she entered the room. Lucius smirked again and handed her his son's letter. Narcissia gasped and jumped to hug her son. Lucius snorted, but made no comment.

"Start preparing yourself for the school year; as much of an idiot as you are, you'll need all the preparation you can get! Narcissia! Stop coddling the boy, honestly, what would our Master say?" Lucius quickly left the room.

"Oh! Dracelle! I'm so proud!" Narcissia said quietly as soon as Lucius was out of ear shot.

"It surprised me... a lot... Wow. Advanced level! I feel so... Loved!" Dracelle answered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh! You know what this means!" Narcissia said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Shopping spree?" she asked hopefully.

"Shopping spree!"

XXXXX

"What are those mommy?" Dracelle asked...err...Draco asked.

"Those, love, are thongs. Women wear them to make themselves fell like they are doing something good for their mates. Or they wear them if they have low self-esteem for themselves, it makes them fell pretty," Narcissia answered.

"...Can I have one?" she asked quietly.

"...You're a little young... And... Oh, well, let's have Dobby go purchase a man-thong in Knockternal Alley. We don't want to be caught in a store like that do we? At least not yet. Give it a little time; you may start to tell people that you are "gay" in your fifth year. But remember, no showing anyone your female body! And no bottoming except with your mate!" Narcissia scolded.

"Umm, mommy, how am I supposed to find my mate and give him my female body if I tell people I am gay and that person decides to like me because I am a male?" Dracelle asked.

"...I don't really know sweetie... Let's worry about that when we get to it alright? Alright. Now, what color shirts do you want?" she asked.

"Black. Everything black, and show some skin!" Dracelle answered.

"Good! Your daddy will love that!' she exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Dracelle asked, with a raised eyebrow. Normally Lucius was referred to as "Father."

"Oh! I've never told you? Your biological father, Severus Snape, works as the potions professor at Hogwarts!"

"..."

XXXXX

"And remember Draco, Potter will be there this year, if he is a Gryffindor, make his life miserable. If he, for some odd reason, is put into Slytherin, recruit him! Are we clear?" Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

"Crystal, sir!"

"Good!"

XXXXX

"So it's true? Potter's here this year, eh?" Draco Malfoy snarled at the two in the compartment he found.

"Umm, yes," was Potter's reply.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I— What? Think my name's funny, do you? I don't need to know yours! Red hair, pathetic animal and hand-me-down robes? You're a Weasley!" he snarled at the one that dare insult his Father's name. The boy's ears and face turned the color of his hair, serves him right, after all!

"Now, now children, let's play nice," a voice said mockingly from the doorway. A girl with bushy hair stood there. She had thick eyebrows and horribly, horribly tangled hair. The sight of her hair and eyebrows made the inner Dracelle flinch and cower away. It was ugly! Draco sniffed and turned around.

"Potter. If you intend to survive in our world, then I suggest you learn how to choose your friends. I can help you there," Draco said, genuinely.

"I think I can choose friends fine on my own, thanks," Potter said pleasantly. Draco turned to say something nasty at the guy. He froze in his tracks as soon as he looked the man in the eyes. Right into his big, beautiful emeralds. Such beauty! Oh, this one would be a looker alright! Draco stood frozen in place for no less than a minute before his dunderhead of a "friend" Goyle gave him a little push in the shoulders. Oops.

"We'll see Potter, we'll see!" Draco retaliated and stormed out of the room.

'_Oh. My. Merlin! DID YOU SEE HIM? HE'S BEAUTIFUL!' _the inner-Dracelle was screaming.

'_Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! I know. I KNOW!'_ the inner-Draco was screaming back.

'_It's him! It HAS to be him!_' continued the inner-Dracelle

'_If it is we're in deep shit, it seems the idiot Weasley already has him in his clutches. He'll no doubt be a Gryffindor now' _Draco replied to himself...err, herself...whatever.

'_WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN DAMNIT DRACO! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING PRIDE! YOU WILL GET HIM IN SLYTHERIN OR MERLIN HELP ME I'LL—' _the inner-Dracelle began.

'_You'll WHAT? Hurt yourself? Very funny'_ he retorted to himself. The inner-Dracelle made a wicked promise to him, involving large objects and painful positions.

"I'll do my best!" he said allowed, startling the two body guards that surrounded him.

"Uhh... I was just talking to father..." he replied. They didn't know any better, they were too stupid.

"Oh." Crabbe said with a shrug.

"Sure." Goyle agreed.

'_Idiots'_

'_I agree'_

XXXXX


	5. Della? Mii Della?

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXX SEPTEMBER 9TH 1989 XXXXX

"Where's my Harry?" a woman with light red hair cooed, looking in every direction but in front of her, where the child just so happened to be. The two month year old baby, "Harry" squealed with delight and clapped his hands together. Lily Potter looked at the child and jumped back, as if surprised. "Why, THERE you are Harry!" she said with a smiled. Harry giggled and held his arms up. He was a very intelligent child; he knew how to get the point across to his "mommy" what he wanted.

Lily laughed and picked up her tiny child. He really was too small for his age... Harry cooed, mirroring his mother earlier and laid his head on her shoulder as she began to sway her hips around to the music in their heads.

"Anyone home?" a voice called from the living room. James Potter walked in the room, widening his eyes playfully as he saw the two dancing. "Harry! How dare you steal my woman! A true Slytherin you are!" he exclaimed playfully. Harry peeked his head out from behind his mother's hair and blinked at his father, then his own eyes widened with a loud "Oooooo" and he hid back in his mother's hair, once again giggling.

"Oh ho! I see how it is young man! Going to steal the love of my wife (a/n HAHAHA, love of my life...love of my wife... get it?) before my eyes are we!" he said, his voice betraying astonishment. Harry looked at his father again and gave him the biggest toothless grin possible for the youth. James chuckled and stole the small child from his wife's arms.

He swung Harry through the air before tucking the infant's head beneath his chin. "Did you enjoy yourself with mommy today?" he asked. Harry laughed a laugh that could only be described as cackle. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, Harry, why don't you tell your father EXACTLY what you thought was funny today," Lily sniffed with a glare. Harry giggled and hid his face in his father's work-clothes clad chest. James raised his eyebrow at the baby.

"Mnookus! Camayarda! Quso!" Harry exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"He thought it would be funny to steal mommy's wand while she wasn't looking and summon Sirius every ten minutes! The poor guy was in tears by noon! With his new job and all, he hasn't had any sleep," Lily explained.

"Ohh, really? Well, Harry, nicely done! You have officially become a Marauder! Disturbing others without reason!" James exclaimed.

"Oh no, there was a reason," Lily said, with yet another glare.

"And what reason might that be?" he asked his son. Harry looked at his father as if he was surprised.

"Nomeno?" he asked in the language only babies knew. He turned to his mother; "nomeno?"

"Don't give me cheek child!" Harry gasped and looked at his mother, appalled. "SOMEONE wanted to visit his daddy, and who better to get him there than Uncle Sirius since mommy already said "No!" Sirius came each time he summoned, straight to Harry's room, he looked around and left, I wasn't even aware of the visits until he came to me in tears at noon, saying he was really exhausted, please, what was the problem? I told him I had been asleep the whole time. We walked in the nursery, and sure enough, there was Mr. Man here standing up in the crib, dressed and wand in hand. Well, I suppose you could look at the bright side, he learned the word "Dada?" That was the first thing out of his mouth!" Lily said in one breath. Then she paused, trying to catch it again. James laughed.

"Well, then that's more Slytherin. Ah, well, there goes the family tradition of being in Gryffindor. I mean, there's no way this baby will make it into Gryffindor, the way he goes about things," James said with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Lily said with another glare. She smiled and took the child from his sire's arms. "All right Harry, you've been up all day! Time for a nap!" she exclaimed. Harry protested. "Nope, no getting out of this, you trouble maker!" Lily giggled. She placed Harry back into his crib and picked up the stuffed toy dog and stuffed wolf from the ground. "Sleep tight, little one," she said with a kiss on his head. Harry huffed, but closed his eyes, nevertheless. He was just about asleep when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" half the Wizarding World screamed. SOMEONE just came into the world and decided to make his...no, HER presence known. Well, they screamed Harry just sat up and looked out the window on the West side of the building.

"Della?" he asked with wide eyes. "MiiDella?"

XXXXXXXXXXX NOVEMBER 1ST 1989 XXXXXXXXXX

"VERNON!" a tall, blonde woman screamed as she opened the door to Number 4 Private Drive.

"What is—AHH!" he screamed as he saw the child with the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

"Della? Mommy? Da? Susus? Della?" the child looked panicked. He looked up at the man that just screamed and demanded: "Della!" The man fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX SEPTEMBER 1ST 2001 XXXXXXXXXX

'_Why does that Malfoy guy seem so familiar? I mean, sure, the robes shop. But even then it seemed as if I recognized him... Maybe from when I was a kid? Who knows? He doesn't seem as bad as he tries to be. Almost as if he does it...On purpose...'_


	6. The Sorting

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

In my story, there were born in 1989. Close to one of my friend's age! (That's how I keep track! Every year a new book comes out, she's as old as the characters...in the book)

XXXXX

"Can you believe that Malfoy? Barging in like that! I was told he was bad blood. Destined for Slytherin that one is!" Ronald Weasley was telling his new friend.

'_What's that supposed to mean?' _Harry asked himself.

"Nope, not a wizard gone bad wasn't in Slytherin," Ron continued.

'_But that's just a stereo-type...right?'_

"Well I was accepted with an Advanced seal," the Granger girl boasted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Err, what's that supposed to mean? I mean, me too, but what does it do?" that shut Granger up.

"It means that you are more powerful that the rest of the wizards," Ron said shortly. After awhile, "So, Harry, what house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"I don't know, whichever I suppose," Harry replied. _'Hopefully not yours...'_

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Ron said enthusiastically.

'_Not Gryffindor then...Hmm, that Draco guy seems SO familiar, perhaps whatever house he's in... Even if it is Slytherin.'_

"You're parents were in Gryffindor, Harry," Hermione Granger (the girl that barged in earlier) said.

'_Well, that changes things...'_

"Yeah! I heard about that! And his Godfather too!" Ron said with a smile.

'_I suppose he's not TOO awful, just a little annoying at times... Still, I like that Draco boy, he's hiding something, it's as if he's being FORCED to... oh I don't know. It's just this weird feeling inside. Like that girl there, she seems to be so bossy and mean on the outside, but she is, in truth, kind and loyal. Perhaps a bit of a control freak, but the type that you learn to live with when necessary. And the boy there, Ron, he seems the type to be loyal in the best and worst of situations, but runs away on the ones in the middle... Strange. And do I know these things?'_

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor perhaps. Whatever will do. I doubt I'll make it into Slytherin, though," she said absently.

"Oh? And why's that?" Harry asked.

"The creator of the house, Salazar Slytherin, didn't like Muggle Bourns, so he forbade them from his house, Muggle Bourns and half-breeds," she answered.

'_Oh.'_

"Oh."

"Well, I'd suggest you two get your robes on, we will be there in ten minutes," Hermione advised.

"Yes, mother," Ron said in a high, false voice. Though Harry could tell he liked her. Hermione sniffed and stepped into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And let the Sorting Begin!" said a very enthusiastic Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was here this year after all! And the Sorting started out with Abbott, Hannah (Hufflepuff)

Alaan, Karina (Slytherin)

Avila, Jason (Gryffindor)

Boot, Terry (Ravenclaw)

Bones, Susan (Hufflepuff)

Brocklehurst, Mandy (Ravenclaw)

Brown, Lavander (Gryffindor)

Bulstrode, Millicent (Slytherin)

Crabbe, Vincent (Slytherin)

Duncan, Stephanie (Slytherin).

Finch-Fletchley (Hufflepuff).

Fulton, Tom (Ravenclaw).

"...Granger, Hermione!" she called out. Hermione stepped out from her place in line and up to the hat. The hat was placed on her head and...

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed.

"Longbottom, Neville" (Hufflepuff)

"Malfoy, Dracel... Err, Draco!" she called out.

"SLYHERIN!" the hat answered as it touched the boy's head.

MacDougal, Morag (Ravenclaw)

Moon, Jason (Gryffindor)

Nott, Avery (Slytherin)

Parkinson, Pansy (Hufflepuff) Draco Malfoy visible sighed in contentment.

"Potter, Harry!" she called. Gasps were heard as Harry stepped nervously to the stool and sat down. There was no pause, there were no questions (as some had claimed that hat had asked) it was just a simple...

XXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I'm evil.


End file.
